


thicker than water

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Blood means family, whether it runs in the veins or drips from the sword.
Relationships: Bankotsu & Jakotsu (InuYasha)





	thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFN. Requested by forthrightly on LiveJournal, drabble post 2009/09/28. 
> 
> Prompt: nii-chan

This has somehow become a daily ritual.

In the morning Bankotsu wakes first, as the leader should. Jakotsu, by some magic only he possesses, wakes moments afterwards as if catapulted from his dreams. They find their way to each other, if they are not already bunked side by side, and they sit.

And then Jakotsu, with his long, clever fingers, combs Bankotsu's hair and weaves it into his customary single braid. If it takes him longer than it ought to, if his hands linger tangled in dark silk, if sometimes he brushes nape and temples with touches light as the breeze, it goes unremarked but not unnoticed.

In the winter, when they wake in the dark and marrow-freezing cold, they huddle together for warmth until sleep can find them again. In the summer they sit on opposite sides of the same tree and wish out loud for winter again.

Though he is the leader, Jakotsu does not forget that Bankotsu is younger than him. He follows, but he also protects. Whether Bankotsu notices or not is irrelevant. Jakotsu has no other family but him.

And sometimes, in the dark, Bankotsu calls him _my brother._

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
